


Safe Mornings

by Lolo (TheLittleLo)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Morning Cuddles, POV Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, like capital F fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLo/pseuds/Lolo
Summary: Nicky wakes up to Joe drawing him.---Anonymous prompt:Joe x Nicky + “Have I ever pointed out how beautiful you are?” “Yes, all the time”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 289





	Safe Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Tumblr.  
> I've been so busy writing my fic for the Big Bang that I figured I would transfer a few of my old prompt fills to AO3 <3

Nicky woke up -like he had countless times throughout his long life- to the faint but unmistakable sounds of Joe drawing.

He was on his stomach, an arm dangling off the bed and face pressed almost entirely into the pillow. He could feel the dip of the mattress near his hips where he presumed Joe was sitting on the bed.

Nicky blearily blinked his eyes, he was facing away from Joe. Mornings like this, where they were safe and alone, were rare. Not to mention mornings when Joe was awake before him. Nicky wished he had awoken facing the other direction, if only to catch a few moments of his love before Joe knew he was being watched.

The gentle scratching of graphite on paper paused for a moment.

“I know you’re awake, Nicolò.”

Nicky could hear the smile in Joe’s voice. 

“I’m not,” Nick answered while burying his face further into the pillow.

“Sure, _habibi_.”

Joe chuckled, and Nicky heard him resume his steady sketching. Nicky wasn’t entirely sure if he fell back asleep but he thought he might have drifted a bit before he finally turned his head so he could see Joe’ sketching away. It took Nicky a moment, but it hit him all at once that both him and Joe were still naked from the night before.

Joe was always a vision- to Nicky at least. Though he was fairly certain anyone who was faced with what Nicky got to wake up to every morning would feel the same. That morning was no different. Joe was sitting cross legged halfway down the bed with a well worn sketchbook balanced on one knee. He had an extra pencil tucked behind his ear. 

Nicky already knew the answer, but he still had to ask, “what are you drawing?”

“You,” Joe said, without missing a beat.

“Specifically, _cuore mio_.”

“Your ass,” Joe said, with complete sincerity.

Nicky muffled a laugh into the pillow. He looked back at Joe who finally lifted his eyes from his sketchbook. He gave Nicky a wink and a small smile before going back to his art.

“What a poet you are, Yusuf.”

“A poet? Is that what I am?”

Nicky made sleepy noise in agreement. Joe brushed something off the page, and closed the book with a satisfied noise, tossing it aside. He crawled up to drape himself over Nicky’s back, and kissed behind his ear.

“Good morning,” Joe whispered into his ear.

Nicky shivered and turned over underneath Joe, who hovered over him, a brilliant smile on his face.

“ _Buongiorno_ ,” Nicky hummed, and leaned up to press a light kiss to Joe’s lips.

Joe stared down at him for a moment, lost in thought.

“Have I ever pointed out how beautiful you are?” Joe asked.

Nicky felt a flush rise in his cheeks before he answered, “yes, all the time.”

Joe’s smile widened and the creases at the edges of his eyes deepened.

“Hmmm, so not enough is what you’re saying?” 

“Yusuf-” Nicky chuckled, feigning protest. He knew he was powerless to stop Joe when he got like this.

Joe’s pushed a hand through Nicky’s hair, eyes beginning to sparkle with the emotion of words he was about to let wash over Nicky.

“You’re beautiful. The object of my every fantasy and dream. I have lived 900 years and never doubted my love for you. I could live another 900 -live for years beyond counting- and never tire of waking with you in my arms.”

Nicky pulled Joe down and kissed the tip of his nose, then trailed kisses up the side of his face before leaning into his ear to whisper, “ _Bellissimo._ ”

Joe clutched his heart and rolled off of Nicky with a dramatic sigh. Nicky laughed and covered his face with his hands. Lord, how he loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: scimitar-and-longsword


End file.
